Days in the life of Maka Albarn and Soul Eater
by Days Knight
Summary: short song fics about the days in the life of Soul and Maka. Mostly in Maka's view. 5 drabbles in each chaper ranging in many musical genre's. read if you will and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I haven't found any of these for awhile. I made this a long time ago and am getting around to posting it now so. Ya.**

** I was going for 10 songs but I only got around to doing 5 before I got out of it and haven't been creative enough to get around to**

** finishing it. I think ill post another 5 some other time depending on the reviews I get for this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**1. **Crawling In the Dark-Hoobastank

It was black. I couldn't see, hear, of feel anything. I was starting to get nervous

Where am I? How did I get here? And what way is out? Suddenly I felt me feet touch something.

It felt solid. I got on my hands and knees and started feeling around I was defiantly on ground it was smooth. I could feel ridges in the floor like… tiles I guess.

Ok I'm on the ground but were. I kept feeling around when my head bumped into something hard I put my arms up to feel what I bumped into. It was a wall.

Ok so I must be in a room but were. There was a loud popping sound and I could hear again. I heard someone walking around the shoes making clopping sounds on the tiled floor.

Then I heard a voice it sounded familiar

"Maka, Maka, Maka what are you doing sitting on the floor in the corner?" soul that's who it was. I could hear him come closer than remove something from my eyes.

"Hello" he smiles at me showing me his sharp teeth.

**2. **Smells like funk- black eyed peas

I knew soul was cool; Ya I knew that since we lived together and a lot of things were "un-cool" for him. But I never thought I would ever catch him listening to this song.

His door was open a crack and I could see right in. Blair was sitting at the door looking in his room and giggling. I thought nothing of it till I heard the song change to smells like funk.

Blair starts to roll on the floor and motions me over to take a look. I walk closer to the door a little bit nervously cuz I was afraid what I might see him doing.

I peek through the crack to see soul bobbing his head to the music sitting on his bed. I was confused by what was so funny till I heard him singing along with the song.

He knew all the words perfectly. I grinned and tried to cover my mouth before he heard me laugh. But sadly I wasn't quiet quite enough and he heard me slap my hand over my mouth.

His head snaps toward the door. At that time I didn't know he knew I was there till he opened the door. I was shocked so I ran to my room laughing the whole way.

**3. **Imaginary-evanescence

I lay in bed I don't want to get out of bed. I don't want to go to class today which is a total surprise. The last mission was hard and all I wanted to do was sleep the day away.

But last night I couldn't sleep due to this nightmare IV been having.

I'm lying on grass surrounded by paper flowers the sky is purple. it's a strange place but very relaxing. I look to my left and see soul he's sitting playing with a couple of the flowers he looks confused.

I don't understand what's wrong with him till he looks down at himself and touches his chest. His hand comes away covered in blood his blood. I sit up and reach out for him when suddenly a large blade flies out of his chest.

I'm shocked. I start to scream its loud to my ears. Soul falls to his side and the ground I make my way over to him and touch his chest. He doesn't move. I reach to feel his pulse nothing.

That's when I wake up screaming.

**4. **Colours- Crossfade 

Like usual Maka is sitting on the couch reading. Sometimes I just can't figure her out. Why would she want to spend most of her free time with her nose stuck in a book instead of hanging out with people that care for her?

I sigh I told the guys that Maka and I would meet them in the basketball courts for a game. But unfortunately Maka has ignored all my attempts to get her attention. She's being a total bitch lately and I can't figure out why.

Maybe I should just tell her I'm going to play with the guys and leave her. At least she could acknowledge me and tell me I'm busy leave me alone or something but no. so I sit here starting at her and trying to figure her out.

**5. **Funky town- Alvin and the chipmunks 

Ah death city. Not as scary as the name sounds. With Shibusen right in the center its easy for the students to go to school.

Although living with soul for so long and staying in the city has no point anymore. Last year I successfully made soul into one of Shinigami-Sama's death scythes.

Since then he's rarely been back to our apartment. It's lonely now. Blair moved out as well I haven't seen her for a while.

So as of a few weeks back I'm going to move out of this little apartment to somewhere better. I have yet to tell soul.

I'm sort of wondering how that's going to turn out. So today im going to go see him I can probably tell u know there's going to be a lot of yelling.


	2. Chapter 2

**so second half of this is up. in my opinion not as good as the first one, but i try so here it is, the other 5. if i get any reviews on this i think i might continue with it. its actally kind of fun :p so enjoy!  
**

* * *

**6**. Burning down the house- the used

It was another mission night. I had soul in my hands chasing after the pre kishin. This guy was tricky for once. I followed him into an old house that appeared to be abandoned.

It was a dangerous thing to do considering. Close combat in an even closer area was always hard to deal with. But I would manage. Like usual hopefully this time without minimal injuries.

The house was old and creaky every step I took the floor creaked or squeaked. There was no sign of the kishin anywhere. "Maka above!" I held soul up just in time just to block his blow.

We fought for awhile before I realised he must have set the house on fire when he was above us. There was smoke everywhere it was hard to see. We had to retreat outside for this one. I would get him out there.

**7**. 21 guns- green day

Some days I could just kill soul! Not for him being an ass sometimes. That's inevitable, but for him being so stupid during battles! What is he thinking jumping in front of me?

What the hell is going through his head! He makes me so mad. But then I realise that he risked his life for me. For me. For what? I'm just tiny tits to him in no one special.

But yet than again I realise he risked his life for me and almost died! I can't stand almost losing him. If he died, than I would be no one. He's the only person in my life that I can trust with my life.

I can't live without him. I guess that's why I'm so mad that he would do something like that. But why. Why, why, why! The scars that he has are because of me.

I can't stand seeing them knowing that I caused them. I caused him pain. And in turn causes me pain. On the inside. In the end I guess in all the books I have read I never really was prepared for what it is.

It's not the same in those stories it's totally different I barley recognized it. I think I'm in love. With soul.

**8**. Breathless- the Corrs

Today was a normal school day. Nice and calm no extra missions. Just time to relax after school. Me sitting on the couch with my book.

Some cheesy romance novel kinda makes me want to be like the main character that just happens to fall in love with her next door neighbour who she's known for years.

But didn't know who he truly was. Souls in the kitchen making dinner. I'm so caught up in my book that I didn't hear soul call my name until he touched my shoulder.

I jump and look at him. He has a smirk on his face that shows his sharp teeth. He can't believe he surprised me, and neither can I.

I than realise his hand is still on my shoulder and how nice that feels. I want to feel so much more. He looks me in the eye and says "dinners ready Maka."

And smirks as he walks to the table.

**9**. Paper cut- Linkin Park

He's at it again. That little red demon in my head, offering me "Take the blood. The insanity, you want it. I know you do Soul. Eater. Evans."

He grins that big toothy grin that looks similar to mine. Only mines not that insane. It just pushes me over the edge. BLACK BLOOD DEMON in big bold letters like a banner.

It's inside of me. BEWARE I MIGHT BE THE NEXT KISHIN. I have stein and Shinigami- Sama watching my every move. It makes me paranoid to move or do one thing wrong that would make them lock me away.

I can't help it. It's just so annoying it want to do something about, tell them to get it out of me. But I know there's no way. At all. I'm stuck with this little monster inside of me for now.

I'll get rid of him. But for now I'll have to deal with him. I have Maka to stop some of the insanity.

**10**. Kidnap the sandy claws- Korn/ Disney (I used both)

For once soul was being a bum and didn't want to leave the house. Something about to snowy or something.

So of course I go over to Tsubaki and black stars for tea. Black star is in the corner not really paying attention to the girl talk lifting weights and doing this push ups on one finger.

He usually goes out with soul when he comes with me but. Soul didn't come so he stayed here. I was talking to Tsubaki about this new book I was reading when black star interrupts loudly with "oi Maka! Where's soul! Why isn't he here with

his great god?" I shake my head

"Black star were indoors can you please use and indoor voice?" Tsubaki chides black star like a child

"A god does not have an indoor voice! So Maka where is soul?" I sigh

"He's at home. He said something about not wanting to go out in the snow." Black star gets a shocked look on his face jumps up and runs out the door.

I look at Tsubaki she shakes her head and hands me a rice ball. Black star comes back ten minutes later with Kidd in town. Kidd looks horrified looks around the apartment nods and walks outside.

Black star than grabs my coat throws it at me and proceeds to grab me and drag me out the door. "Where are we going?" I half yell as I try to yank myself out of black stars grip. "Were going to kidnap soul and drag him outside." Black star

answers with a grin

"Um ok but why is kid here?" I ask

"He wants to make soul make a symmetrical snow man with him." Black star is grinning like an idiot now. I can't see that happening unless you tie him up and gag him so he won't complain but how would he make a snow man with his arms

tied? We get to my house black star breaks down the door. I inform him that he's going to have to pay for a new one and race to soul's room to find it empty.

Confused we look out the window to the street bellow to see a snow man with soul's jacket on it. Needless to say were shocked. Kidd for another reason. It's perfectly symmetrical.

* * *

**review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**11**. Short skirt, long jacket- cake

Soul always was kind of a ladies' man. Wither it be because he could play piano and he was rich and very handsome to boot. Or he was a death scythe and the coolest scythe in school. But he never knew he would find a girl he would love, so close to home, and have her being his best friend. And meister. He always like girls that wore short skirts and he kinda liked long jackets. The first time he saw Maka it all clicked. She was the one for him, in more ways than one. Their wave lengths matched pretty well. And he had a feeling deep inside he found his soul mate. In a book worm. Go figure, although he fit his likes fairly well (very well) he didn't think he would be the type to fall for a book worm. But in so many ways, he also likes it.

**12.** Two worlds- Phil Collins

Living in two different "worlds" is difficult for them to understand it sometimes. But she does fairly well. Yes she knows that something he does would have been acceptable for him to do at home. She would have never done. And to him some things that she does are really UNcool to him but he doesn't care, it's her and he knows that the way she does things. But when they're together things just click and it all goes so well. He thinks that if he had a different partner things would have been much different but he's sure they both think they wouldn't change it for the world. Neither of our worlds.

**13**. Remember the Name- Fort Minor ft Mike Shinoda

They way Maka fights, she makes it look easy how can someone swing me around so easily? I'm not that heavy. Well that's what she says. She calls me light, but black star couldn't even pick me up. I understand it has to do with wave lengths. Yes I know all of that but she has some skill! She makes it look like an art the ways she spins me and moves herself. It seems that when we're fighting she's in her own world but never loses focus. Most of the time anyways. But she's so scrawny no muscles and she swings me like nothing. I sometimes wonder what it would be like for me to use a weapon. What if she was one, would I be able to use her? Probably not. She's had a lot of training to be able to do this so fluidly without failing. She tells me she's gone to a special school for meister. They train you to fight. More than what they teach us in gym, and that stuff is pretty intense. But still sometimes I wonder. Could I wield her?

**14**. Everywhere- yellow card (Michelle branch cover)

Through the link we share I can feel things that I'm sometimes sure he doesn't want me to feel. Like his pleasure of when he seems to "accidently" walk in on me when I'm in the shower, or when were just about to battle a bad guy and I angle him so he sees up my skirt. Which by the way i don't usually know I'm doing. I only notice when I feel it through our "bond." Sometime I wish I could get away from him. But when I do I want to be around him again. I feel so alone when he's not around. I love being around him. He completes me and I love it. And yes I love him. I'll admit it I'm in love with soul. And loving every minute of it. I kinda like to think that he loves me to. By the feelings I'm getting off of him. I wonder if he can feel the same things I do *blush*.

**15**. Crushcrushcrush- paramour

So I've always wanted to tell her. But I don't know when's the best time, or how for that matter. And whenever I think it's the best time. That idiot black star barges in. Yes he's my best friend but i guess in the end he's saving me from totally embarrassing myself and being really uncool. I know this sounds horrible to think but I might ruin my coolness by confessing my love to her. What if she doesn't really feel the same as me? I guess I'm a little afraid of what she may say. I think its best that we stay friends till I can officially figure out what her side of it is. If she loves me or not, or if she even likes me a little bit. I can build on that and make her love me.

* * *

**Done yet another! So tell me should I make this an even 20, or continue on? And if so should I have more than 5 in one chapter? If you like this just let me know through your amazing reviews/subscriptions or both! That would be great. **

**...you can tell I'm desperate right? Lol ya riiiight... hehe... heh. So any who.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this one's done a little bit differently it's in mostly guy views and not just soul and Maka. I'm not that good at writing for guys but this is my tester. So tell me what you think of this one. Well ok not really a tester it's just for fun. But anyways this one's also a bit different because I chose the songs ahead of time. With a little help from my boy friend as to whom it should be about. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

**16.** Pay for it- Mindless self indulgence

I'm from a rich family of musicians. I was always expected to be perfect, to be able to play perfectly. I didn't want to be like that though. I wanted to be out and around. I didn't want to be a well known player, who everyone knew and fawned over. I wanted to be out of the light and invisible. When I knew people liked me I wanted them to hate me. I wanted to make them hate me, but I knew if I tried something like that my family would lose their status of amazing musicians. With lots of money. So what did I do? I found out I was a weapon when I was about 12. The only person I showed was my brother Wesley. He did some research for me and found Shibusen where I told him I was going to go. I knew my parents would be against it. But I went anyways and paid with my own money. And all the things I needed to attend there.

**17.** They're coming to take me away- neurotic fish

Marie do you remember when I asked you not to go? When I said it would drive me into even more madness? But no you didn't listen and you left anyways. Since then I think I may have gone even a little more mad. No Shinigami-sama has me under constant watch, but he trusts me, which I find interesting even though I grow increasingly crazy with each passing day. I do enjoy teasing spirit though he may be just as crazy as me but for different reasons. His daughter drives him to do crazy things for her to make her see how much he loves her. But then you came back! And the insanity seemed to slip away somewhat. You are my savoir my one and only person that can make the insanity subside a bit.

**18.** Lights out- Mindless self indulgence

One thing I find more amazing than looking at my godliness would have to be fighting. Nothing gets the point across more like punching someone's face. I've learned that if I start fights it gets my name out there as an awesome fighter! Sure I get in shit for it but it's totally worth it. It makes people fear the godly power that I have. Tsubaki doesn't approve of what I do so I've taken soul along to watch a couple of times, and sometimes I even get him to join it. It's even more amusing than, although I bet Maka doesn't approve either, but we don't care. We make an awesome team soul and I. Ya sure I can't wield him in scythe for but hey who needs that when you can use your fists!

**19**. Why's the rum always gone- Pirates of the Caribbean

I have a problem yes. I know Kami told me so. I can't keep my eyes, and hands off of other women. I try to stop but I don't know what comes over me, I see a pretty woman and am literally dragged towards her. I would go to an AA meeting but I don't think there's anything that can fix my... addiction. I've tried to stop god I have. I know the way Maka looks at me and I hate it, I want her to see me as a loving father who only lives and loves her but. I can't it makes me sad, that's why I try to do all these things for Maka. To make her see me in another light, but I've learned that I probably can't change, and she's probably always going to look at me like that. So ill still try, for her sake, if not my own.

**20**. What's this? - Fallout boy

As soon as I get my skin back on and take my first steps I realise that it hurts! What the hell is this under my foot? How the hell do you straighten out your toes again? I hear sound everywhere people breathing. The air smells old very old. I bump into something. What is it? I lean forward towards it and it screams! So freaking loud! Make it stop, than I realise I'm screaming to. What the hell is this! I need to get out of here. I feel so exposed out in the open in the world. There must be more than the screamer in the room because I hear people talking whispering to each other. I take a step back and form my clothes back on me I want to get out of here as fast as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

**A new one finally! i noticed that i changed the way i write again. sorry if its not the same.**

* * *

**21**. Deify-Disturbed (Maka)

I'm not afraid any more every time soul and I go on a new mission to retrieve a soul. When we first started our partnership ya sure I was scared,

I was afraid I was going to slip up, get one or both of us hurt, and ya sure I have before made mistakes like everyone. But soul makes me feel better

he is my base, my partner, the one I rely on to get us through the missions. I don't just rely on my skills its soul that is the one that makes it possible.

Me going on a mission on my own would probably be a really stupid thing to do without a weapon. And if I didn't have soul, if I had someone else I don't

think I'd be so sure in our ability to get through the mission. Now that we have made it this far, now that soul is a death scythe. His power is doubled,

as well as my own. I'm not afraid that we can't make it anymore. Because now I know we can.

**22**. F*ckin' Perfect- P!nk

Sure everyone's made mistakes and make is no exception, even though she reads all the time she's only human and it's perfectly normal to make mistakes.

But at times she feels like she's hopeless, she's almost 16 and still flat when Tsubaki, Liz, and patty have large breasts. They have beautiful hair when hers

is dull and looks like straw. They have gorgeous eyes that you can look into forever and hers are a dull green. In her mind she was very average looking.

When they went into the book of ebon and everyone changed genders. God they all looked so different, but when they looked at me. Nothing changed at

all I was still plain, short, and just Maka. Nothing special. I hate that I don't look good to anyone it makes me so sad. (Well that one went nowhere.)

**23**. it's My Life- Bon Jovi (soul)

I want to live my life my way, not by what people choose for me, my parents wanted me to be a great musician to play for many, for them to be in awe at

me because I was so great. Well I didn't want that, still don't. So when I found out I was a weapon I was so happy, but there was a little part of me that

was scared. I know how to play the piano and to be on stage because I had support from my family, but when I found out I was a weapon I was scared

because no one else in my family was like me. But this gave me a chance to be different instead of being Soul Evans I became soul eater, I changed who

I was because a different person a "cool" guy. I don't have to listen to my parents telling me to practise my piano every day for 3 hours straight. I didn't

have to become a death scythe, but I wanted to. I wanted to prove to my parents that I could do something that they didn't have set out for me. Not that

I keep in contact with my parents much. But when I do I know I've proved them wrong.

**24**. Follow Me Down- 3OH!3 FT. Neon Hitch (soul)

So when I first arrived in death city I didn't do much exploring I just headed straight to the school, they gave me and the other new arrivals a tour of the

school and then took us to a room where we all had a chance to talk and meet everyone else, of course I wasn't much for crowds so I stepped out and

went back to a room where I found a piano, and started to play it quietly, that where I met Maka of course you already know that much. But after we

became partners she took it on herself to give me a tour of the city, since she said she was raised here with her father, I stated to feel like I was kind of

like Alice in wonderland because this city was so crazy, that I must have went into another world. But in a way it wasn't so different from some of the other

cities out there that I have seen now, sometimes I wish I could go back to that time. (Lame ending, ran out of ideas and the song ended anyways.)

**25**. Born This Way- Lady Gaga (Maka)

When I was little and my mom was still at home for with me and my father, she used to love to play with the way I looked, she would play with my

hair put it in cute hair styles, but the one she like the most was tiny pig tails. She used to tell me that she was so proud of me and that someday I

could be just like her, and I really wanted to be just like her. A strong mister who could wield any weapon she chose. I also wanted to be just like my

dad to. To work for the big death god. He was his right hand man, only of course I wanted to be his right hand girl. I was torn between who I wanted

to follow me and be more like, it would have been fine to be either. But when mom left and I didn't see her often I wanted to be just like her. As I got

older I realised that I didn't want to be like my dad, no because he was a weapon and I couldn't be a weapon, but because of the way he treated girls,

even when my mom was home he didn't really treat her right. I didn't want to be like that and soon I didn't see him as me wanted to be a weapon anymore

I saw it as I didn't want to treat people the way my father did.

* * *

**Ok so this is my last one, mainly because it took me too long to get to writing another one, and it was waaaay to hard to figure out what to write. Well ok maybe not the last one, but at least until I get inspired by either a song or the manga itself. **

**So wish me luck! And enjoy!**


End file.
